


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《相遇那日之前的那一天》

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 身世捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向），西幽玹歌原劇向。◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠（啖劍太歲x白衣浪巫謠）◇啖劍太歲第一次潛入西幽皇宮盜取萬世神伏時失敗，卻意外多了一樣想從宮中一併帶走的東西……◇身世捏造。◇寫於2020-10-20
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 啖劍太歲x浪巫謠, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《相遇那日之前的那一天》

一個黑色身影熟門熟路地走在西幽皇宮的連廊，在廊門內走出巡邏的衛兵之前就靈巧地翻上廊簷，待小兵身影消失在另一側，才又幾近無聲的輕輕落地，迅速閃進這側的門內。  
故地重遊，殤不患內心感慨，這整個宮內的建築結構、物什佈置，甚至護衛的分派與輪班他都再熟悉不過。遙想他一年前還是因收復北疆而功名赫赫的西幽將軍，但當時負責南方疆域的另一將領卻對蠻族之地久攻不下，西幽王便輕率地將神誨魔械交予該隊將軍以用來處置蠻族。  
聽說此事後雖然急忙奔赴回宮請求西幽王收回命令，卻發現原來一直追隨著的君主實際上完全與自己理念相悖；失望中意識到比起自身在前線、在沙場上處理爭端，神誨魔械的存在問題更為巨大，毅然同皇族分道揚鑣，化身盜賊，誓要奪盡天下危險刀劍，集中藏至一個再無人能任意取用的地方。  
一年時間，不長不短，卻在如梭中足以物是人非。西幽王在他叛逃後不久隨即臥病，由皇女接手攝政。慶幸現在掌權的嘲風只顧玩樂，不再積極擴張版圖，才能在他竊走魔劍之前，沒有再繼續造成更大傷亡。  
  
輕鬆避過所有的巡邏衛兵，殤不患來到宮中最隱蔽的廂房——一直以來，這裡說是皇族的藏寶閣也不為過。然而當他花了點時間悄然打開門鎖踏入房門時，並沒有看見預料中的萬世神伏，而是一位白衣橘髮的少年回過身驚詫地看著他。  
這瞬間，殤不患也震驚了……他呆愣著眨眨眼，將重心在橫跨於門檻前後的雙腳上挪動，半個身體在門框處挪出，轉頭看了眼外廊，確認沒有走錯地兒；又挪進，看了看面前同他一般疑惑的少年；再挪出，思量著此時待在走廊上似乎並不明智；最終嘖了聲，才硬著頭皮先進了屋子，將木門在身後掩上。  
房內那人的衣髪明晃晃的，殤不患微微瞇眼，不禁感到有些悵然——那頭色澤純正的艷橘長髮，在當今皇室都不多見了——讓他憶起小時候曾見過一次的萬輿王。  
  
那年他才七八歲，窮暮戰役進入白熱化階段，萬輿王決定親征，激勵前線士兵的戰意。萬輿王帶領親衛軍出城那天，王都傾城百姓夾道恭送他們鐘愛的賢王。  
幼小的殤不患被人潮推擠到最前，直接被擠得從人墻噴出，差點摔進路中央的同時視線內闖入一只馬蹄，踉蹌站穩後抬首便看見馬背上一抹亮橘逆著光，嗓音低沉卻和藹，「小心啊，被馬踩到可是會受傷的。」明明貴為君王，卻不氣不腦地拉拉韁繩，緩緩繞過他這個從路邊失禮突入的庶民男孩。  
  
片刻閃神，旋即見對方微微蹙眉刻意壓著嗓子問，「何人？」  
殤不患整了整衣領，心想幸好沒有戴著帷帽，否則一副盜賊的模樣說什麼都很可疑。  
「咳、」男人清了下喉嚨，挺挺胸，「我是西幽皇軍的將軍，奉皇女之命前來查看你是否安分而已。」  
浪巫謠斂眼，搖搖頭，「剛進門時你的表情可不是這樣說的。」嘴上揭開男人的謊言，但樂師反倒收起方才散發出的滿滿敵意。  
  
作為曾經的前將軍，這話說對也對，說錯也錯。  
在他還是將軍時，侍奉的是西幽王，當時還沒有眼前這個被幽禁之人的存在。  
「呼……」放鬆掉偽裝的吐息，藉口既已被看破，再假裝下去也只是徒勞，「那麼，明知我非宮中人，卻又在戳穿我身份之時收起敵意的你，又是誰呢？」  
劍客下意識環顧四周，發現裡側邊櫃上有一把與房間佈置格格不入的大紅琵琶，腦中閃過最近街坊相傳的皇女新歡，線索聯繫起那頭橘紅橘紅的髮，恍惚地想起萬輿那位從未公開露面、卻傳說不僅貌美如仙還極擅歌唱的王后。  
——原來，萬輿王是有留下血脈的嗎……  
  
猶記窮暮之戰，萬輿王意外戰死，失了君主的軍隊士氣大損，隨即兵敗如山倒，戰線連連敗退，直至臨近都城。  
面對外族進犯，萬輿王那時未誕子嗣，國內分家趁機造反內訌，掀亂鬥以爭權，將宗家家臣妻妾殺的殺埋的埋，緊接各地戰火延燒，數月之間天下大亂，民不聊生。  
不到十歲的殤不患在烽火堆打滾求生，受過傷，也瀕死過，鬼門關前不知走過幾遭，但大難不死，在戰爭的流亡動蕩裡逐漸練就一身好本領。  
  
亂世中，各種神兵魔器現世，各方勢力為爭奪優勢而不計後果地濫用，下場便是一方魔劍釋出的瘴氣侵染大地，造成現今的鬼歿之地，寸草不生、百姓化身喪屍；過往的大國土地一分為二，自此政權分化西幽、東離各自建國，周邊散落小部族割據。  
那時，西幽王打著復興萬輿的口號，顛沛流離著成長為少年的殤不患首先為求肚腹溫飽、其次是為了胸中抱負而去參了軍。  
沒想到就麼憑著一點實力和些許運氣，因不懼單槍匹馬深入敵營談判遊說，不流血的收歸邊陲領土立了功勛，加之藝高膽大卻不濫殺平民，於是逐漸被軍中士兵們擁戴成為將軍。  
有了實權的殤不患，某日得知當年的萬輿王后其實在戰亂中逃出了王都，於是默默探聽尋找數年，卻尋無屍首也無目擊消息，杳無蹤影，不知是存是亡，最終放棄。  
豈料踏破鐵鞋無覓處，如今竟然……  
  
劍客循著回憶的思緒，瞇著眼開口，「原來是……」  
白衣樂師微微側頭避開視線，「我是……」  
「天籟吟者啊！」「……天籟吟者。」  
異口同聲，語氣大不相同，一者輕視，一者自卑。  
  
未察覺對方方才重疊在自己話語之下的低落語調，殤不患感到一股怒氣從心底油然而生。  
——流著自己所敬愛的賢王之血，卻淪為趁機上位的分家王族的玩物。  
「為了榮華富貴，竟願做到這種程度嗎？」一身傲骨的劍客咬牙低喃，壓抑的聲嗓裡是既憤慨又痛心，但尖銳的言辭過於鋒利，將其中隱含的哀傷包裹得過於嚴實，只刺得樂師猛然睜大眼，顫抖地握了握拳又鬆開。  
「……我無處可去。」縱使皇女遣人送來的金銀珠寶稀世貢品自己從未動分毫，可外人不知實情說得如此難聽也是尋常；貪圖榮華富貴嗎……倘若奢求一個容身之所也算貪的話，那便是了吧。  
身不由己。  
  
男人氣惱地抿了抿嘴，完全無法理解，深吸一口氣，「你這只不過是畫地自限的藉口。」十多年前王后懷著他出逃，甚至費盡心思隱藏蹤跡連自己都遍尋不得，殤不患相信，王后這麼做定是要他好好活下去；天地廣闊，又身懷一技之長，到底有何處不能安身，誰知他兜兜轉轉卻是回到了這腌臢的皇宮裡，被豢養著，做著覆家仇人的小黃鶯。  
浪巫謠無從得知眼前之人的憤恨從何而來，一雙綠眸黯淡，盈滿了對自己的厭棄，「不然你殺了我。」這樣我也能從這受詛咒般的嗓音裡自由了。  
「你……」聽聞此話，殤不患忽然從自己私自替對方設想的處境裡清醒過來，「你是不是從未自行選擇過。」究竟要經歷過什麼、要受了多少壓抑、要感到多麼的身陷囹圄，才能對著一個突然闖入自己房間的陌生人隨口說出「殺了我」？  
  
不料劍客陡然緩和下來的語氣反倒激怒了白衣少年，「我這樣的人，還能有什麼選擇嗎！沒有聽過我的歌聲的你又懂什麼！」  
「咚、咚」「天籟吟者？」爭執般的聲響吸引了行經的衛兵前來叩門詢問。  
唔哇不妙，在這裡糾纏太多時間了。殤不患心想。  
放眼室內，啖劍太歲快步走向那一頭微敞的窗戶準備跑路。  
經過白衣樂師的身旁時，劍客壓低聲音道，「你這樣不過是自怨自艾、自甘退縮，邊祈求著有人替你打開那扇門，卻在機會真的來臨時又不敢踏出那一步的懦弱者罷了。」  
殤不患單手攀住窗框上緣，一腳踩上，帶著浪巫謠不太明白的淒然表情眺望窗外景色，用不大聲卻足以讓人聽清的音量朗朗說著，「下次，當機會出現時，記得用自己的意志，做出選擇啊。」餘音尚未消散，人影卻早已躍出，消失在窗邊，僅留一根方才那人髮飾的白羽飄然落下。  
樂師踱步彎腰拾起，此時侍衛正好打開房門走了進來。  
不待衛兵出聲，浪巫謠垂首盯著羽毛，一邊用指尖拈著羽根旋轉，緩緩答道，沒事，只是一隻野鳥闖了進來。  
木門再度深鎖，樂師把手上的潔羽又拿著擺弄了一陣，隨後像是當做護身符一樣，用細繩繫住後，將其掛在自身寬袖後側的不顯眼處。  
  
  
此次盜劍失敗，讓啖劍太歲多了一樣想從宮中一併帶走的東西。  
與天命商量重新製訂計劃時，才知對方即是她之前提到在夜間涼亭偶遇的少年，讓天命假裝進宮爭取天籟吟者稱號的計策頓生。  
  
  
逾數日，再見面，便是隔著一片黑紗，在皇宮庭院的迴廊間拳對掌，掌對膝，腳對腳的短暫交手。  
察覺那日自己還恨鐵不成鋼的少年原來竟也身手不凡，殤不患霎時覺得血液沸騰，心緒剎那間開懷起來。他在帷帽內咧嘴笑得燦爛，感懷自己敬愛的故國的王后在逃亡後仍不忘皇室血脈驕傲，獨自將這名少年教得極好。  
一陣縱情愜意充滿四肢，劍客胸腔內的竊喜之情無以言表，甚至比到手的萬世神伏還讓他感到欣喜雀躍。他滿懷信心地轉身衝出侍衛重圍，在市井戰鬥時刻意沿途留下痕跡，在荒原上放慢奔跑的腳步等待他追來。  
  
從身後傳來的步伐伴隨氣刃，掀動身旁的巨岩。啖劍太歲擺手止住欲以琴聲反擊的天命，反手一個跨步拙劍出鞘，刀劍交鋒，酣暢淋漓。電光火石旋身對招間，為試探少年，殤不患故意出言激將，「皇女的黃鶯就別隨便跑出籠子外啊！」  
緊接而來的是少年的吶喊，像是要詰問世間般發自心底的怒吼，呼喊著質問他睦天命的善惡——回想之前在宮中那自卑又畏縮的模樣，這是他第一次這麼大聲的說話吧。  
殤不患又開心地笑了，像是要打碎眼前樂師這自以為是的夢，「你有什麼資格問責天命的善惡，你這為嗜血暴君獻上歌喉的男人吶！」乘著快意，殤不患脫下帷帽，在浪巫謠震驚的表情中，順手一甩，暢快地解決了追命靈狐身邊的一個雜兵。  
不理會尚在詫異而木訥呆站著的白衣樂師，兩人用萬世神伏劈鑿出一條深不見底的溝壑來打發掉煩人的皇軍追兵後，殤不患為少年遞出了選項：  
「有興趣、跟我們出一趟遠門嗎？」  
  
  
-fin.  
  
  
  
Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20201020


End file.
